earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Midwestern Empire
Description The Midwestern Empire is an eternal union between four nation-states, Great_Plains, Rio_Grande, Great_Lakes and Lacusmagnia History The union was originally the smaller nation of the “Great Plains,” under player Rakmishak (LittleMining). As GreatPlains grew, Rak decided to sell off his nation - eventually trading it for “North Australia” led by ScaryDragon. Dragon had ambitions to escape the failing Australia and move to either Europe or America. He arrived in Kansas City with little information about GreatPlains, and held ambitions to recreate his grand empire in Eastern Europe he had once led at the start of Terra Nova. Early History The story of the Midwest stretches back to [awaiting response], when Kansas City and a collection of towns throughout Texas all the way to Chicago on the Great Lakes. Many towns throughout the area contributed gold towards the independent nation, and on response '''Midwest was formed. It was soon renamed to Great_Plains and Kansas City became the capital city due to its central spot, much to the dismay of northern towns such as Chicago. Wabanaki never recognised the nation and sort of pretended it didn’t exist, believing the rebellion wouldn’t last long. Rakmishak Leadership Under Rakmishak GreatPlains grew enormously, reaching /n list 2. Amazingly, a population of 190 was originally achieved with just 10 towns! Kansas City and Chicago were the major population centers, joined by BigshotWarrior’s town of Rio Grande on the irl US/Mexico border river of the same name. After half a year of staying in one nation, Rak soon decided to move on. He found ScaryDragon in North Australia and the two decided to switch nations. Rak became the leader of North Australia, a province of United Australia, while ScaryDragon became the leader of Great_Plains. ScaryDragon Leadership Dragon was originally met with hostility by many mayors, annoyed at Rakmishak’s action to give away the nation they had helped fund. BigshotWarrior was one of the few who helped Dragon in his early days of leadership, becoming practically the co-leader of Great_Plains. ScaryDragon was influenced by his successful nation of “Intermarium” in Eastern Europe, and the provincial ideals from his most recent United Australia experiment as he worked on a potential government system, and finally decided to use the old Intermarium system without a single monarch. A group of leaders had never worked in the past, but Dragon gave it a go anyway, forming the two parts of the Great Plains government - Monarchy and Senate. This was the late golden age of Great Plains, where the nation grew to the top of /n list 1 and hit a maximum population of over 200, however down south many towns felt they were less important due to the massive distance to Kansas City. Midwestern Empire Establishment On the irl USA - Mexico border, the town of Rio Grande accounted for nearly '''half '''of the entire Great Plains population. It was larger then many nations around the world and when a nearby nation went on sale for 600g, Bigshot decided to purchase it. Many of the southern towns joined it, and an alliance between the Great Plains and the new “Rio Grande” nation was quickly established. The city of Rio Grande was renamed to Rio Grande Valley to avoid confusion. The alliance evolved into an official union, and on '''July 1, 2019 the joint Midwestern Senate met and voted for the first time in history. On July 4 the Unification Act was passed by the Senate, merging all local discords into the central Midwestern Empire one. The Unification Act also established a clear set of responsibilities for the central and provincial governments, becoming a landmark decision for the Midwest. Northward Expansion As the union population passed 200, the question of expansion was raised in the senate. A diplomat was sent to GrandCanyon, inviting the new nation to become the newest member of the Midwest family, however this was peacefully declined by the GrandCanyon government. In the north, BraveDan of NuovaRoma created the nation of Lacus Magnia and requested to join the union. He was accepted with a clear majority, but the expansion had only just begun. Rakmishak, the former leader of Great Plains was also interested in rejoining, and after moving his nation to Michigan the Great Lakes was formed. He was admitted after a brief senate vote. Prosperity With four provinces all flying the Midwestern flag, the population quickly grew into 300+ citizens. From the Great Lakes and Southern Ontario all the way to the Mexican border, towns prospered in the empire. The nation had grown larger then its rival Wabanaki, even though Wabanaki continued to ignore its existence. As Somerset increased its influence in the area it became necessary to seek out alliances. Rakmishak and NewYork were increasingly placing towns near each other and to top it all off rumours about an anti-Midwest coalition had been spreading. The Midwest formally entered a defensive pact with Majapahit '''on July 7. Still worried about a potential threat from Somerset, the Midwest joined the '''global Entente alliance '''just hours after the Midwest-Majapahit Alliance. War! Determined to show off its newly formed military to the world, the senate passed a declaration of war against Ciao’s Hungary. Just hours later troops in Kansas City led by Dragon used multiple tricks and bribery to lure Hungarians into the city where they were brutally murdered using Lava and axes. Two Hungarians perished and a third, Ciao, was also killed in the massacre. Days later a second offensive began, with three Midwestern troops heading for Bucharest. Ciao was confronted in a small village house on the outskirts, but he refused to toggle pvp and hid until troops left. Eventually the bullying stopped as Ciao sold Hungary. July census With the population rapidly growing the CENSUS Act of July 15 authorised the monthly population count to be held on the closest Sunday to the end of the month. The July census commenced 3 hours late, early on Monday morning central time. Notable People ScaryDragon BigShotWarrior BraveDan LittleMining Fritzbros '''ill edit this later Category:Nations Category:North America Category:Midwest